Valentine's Day
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: Di sekolah Rukia ada sebuah legenda yang berkata jika sepasang kekasih berciuman di gedung perpusatakaan saat bulan purnama, cinta mereka akan abadi. Akankah Rukia dan Ichigo mencobanya? RnR please!


Seperti yang author janjikan tiap event (yang mustinya pas Valentine) bakalan ada fic one-shot baru tapi kali ini complete ya author kapok bikin multi-chapter kalo tiap event. Dimarahin kalau updatenya telat hikshiks..

Fic ini author dedikasikan kepada **Wi3nter** karena dia belum menghubungi author untuk hadiah fic oneshotnya, tapi kalau **Wi3nter **gak mau, boleh request lagi kok.

Ok deh langsung cekidot aja!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.**

**Pair: IchiRuki**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Ide niru, OOC, abal, gaje, freak, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Valentine****'s Day**

**Oneshot**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

-o-

"Tidak bisa," jawab seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan suara yang tegas.

"Ayolah.. Kuchiki-senpai.. boleh ya...?" pinta Senna kepada sang ketua OSIS. Matanya membuat puppy eyes semaniiiis mungkin. Berharap sang ketua OSIS dingin itu berubah pikirannya.

Tetapi sang ketua OSIS tetap tidak terpengaruh. Ia malah menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya sambil menyipitkan mata violetnya.

"Ayolah Kuchiki-senpai, kami ada perlu di sana. Tolong pinjami kunci perpustakaan lama untuk besok lalu lusa akan kami kembalikan," pinta Riruka.

"Sudah kubilang tidak bis-" Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda berambut orange dari belakang sang ketua OSIS.

"Wah wah, kau ini galak sekali, Rukia," ucap Ichigo sambil mencubit pipi Rukia. Lalu ia berputar menghadap ke juniornya. "Maaf ya, anakku ini agak galak."

"Kyaa.! Kurosaki-senpai!" pekik Riruka dan Senna. Mata mereka bersinar-sinar layaknya fangirl.

"Yo," ucap Ichigo sambil memancarkan senyum mautnya. Yang menyebabkan 17 siswi ayan mendadak, 25 orang pingsan, dan 121 orang mimisan.

Rukia geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan pemandangan ini. Sudah tidak asing lagi baginya untuk melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Kepopuleran Ichigo SD memang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Ichigo sudah dikenal sebagai siswa tertampan dan terpintar di SMA Karakura, terbukti ia sering merebut juara umum di angkatannya, kadang menjadi juara 2 jika Rukia yang menjadi juara umum.

Selain itu ia juga dikenal sebagai kapten tim basket SMA Karakura yang sudah merebut berkali-kali piala dan penghargaan. Plus karunia tubuh atletis dan rambut orange membuat para siswi di sekolahnya maupun luar sekolah selalu memujanya layaknya seorang idola.

Rukia sendiri, sebagai teman Ichigo dari kecil, hanya bisa _no-comment_. Yaah.. mau gimana lagi? Mereka hanya berteman, jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk cemburu. Beda lagi ceritanya jika Rukia adalah pacar Ichigo. Mungkin ia juga agak protektif dengan Ichigo. Mereka sudah berteman sejak taman kanak-kanak, disamping rumah mereka yang bersebelahan, orang tua mereka juga bersahabat. Jika pergi liburan, mereka selalu pergi bersama. Hubungan mereka sudah layaknya sebuah keluarga. Jadi tak heran lagi jika di situ ada Rukia pasti juga ada Ichigo.

Rukia adalah anak tunggal pewaris perusahaan keluarga Kuchiki yang berpengaruh di Jepang sedangkan Ichigo mempunyai 2 adik perempuan kembar yang masih kelas 5 SD. Walaupun ia mempunyai adik, Ichigo tetap akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan bisnis ayahnya yang juga berpengaruh di negeri sakura ini.

"Kalian ada perlu apa di gedung perpustakaan lama?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum ke juniornya.

"Ano.. katanya di sana ada mitos.. jika sepasang kekasih berciuman di gedung perpustakaan lama pada saat bulan purnama, katanya cinta mereka akan abadi," ucap Senna malu-malu.

Rukia dan Ichigo saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Kebetulan besok malam itu bulan purnama jadi kami ingin meminjam kunci gedung perpustakaan tersebut," jelas Riruka dengan muka yang memerah.

Ichigo tertawa melihat aksi malu juniornya itu.

"Oh ya...Kurosaki-senpai dan Kuchiki-senpai... tidak mau mencoba mitos itu?" tanya Senna. Puppy eyes pun dibuat dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Eeh? Kenapa kami musti mencobanya?" tanya Rukia. Mukanya sedikit memerah sementara Ichigo pura-pura melihat ke arah lain.

"Lho? Memangnya kalian tidak pacaran?" tanya Riruka dengan terkejut.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Ichigo dan Rukia sempat speechless. Well, mereka memang tidak pacaran. Namun, tak ingin gosip menyebar luas, Rukia segera menyambar.

"Ahh.. tentu saja tidak. Kami ini hanya sahabat. Lagipula aku sudah pernah ditolaknya," ucap Rukia sambil memandang dingin Ichigo.

Senna dan Riruka memasang muka horror seperti di komik-komik.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

"Ooohhh... jadi begitu ya..?" teriak Momo.

"Sshh... Momo!"

"Habis aku kira Rukia-chan orangnya kayak cowok tapi ternyata bisa menyerah juga ya?" tanya Momo sambil memakan udon.

"Heh? Aku kayak cowok?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Habis porsi kare, nasi, daging, ramen dihabiskan semua. Itu porsi cowok kan?" jawab Momo sambil menunjuk ke tumpukan piring di depan Rukia.

Rukia memandang ke bawah. "Setelah ditolak, aku jadi agak canggung jika bertemu dengannya. Tapi apa boleh buat orang tua kami sudah akrab. Mau tak mau aku harus bertemu dengannya. Jadi, aku berjanji untuk tidak menyukainya lagi dan menjadi temannya saja," jelas Rukia.

"Kok bikin janji seperti itu sih?"

"Ya.. mau gimana lagi? Ak-"

"Tidak! Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu besok! Aku akan membantumu membuat cokelat hari ini! Aku yakin besok kau pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu seperti aku dan Shiro-chan!" seru Momo bangga.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Pada saat pelajaran berlangsung, Rukia melempar kertas kecil ke Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka kertas itu.

_Ichigo,_

_Pulang sekolah nanti, aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Momo. Kau tidak usah menemaniku pulang._

Ichigo meraih penanya dan menulis di bawahnya. Lalu ia melempar kertasnya ke Rukia.

_Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu di rumah Momo__. Kira-kira jam berapa selesai?_

Ichigo melempar kembali kertas tadi ke Rukia.

Rukia cepat-cepat membalas sebelum Mitsuo-sensei melihat.

_Mungkin jam 5._

Ichigo mengangguk tanda setuju kepada Rukia, mereka berdua tersenyum ke arah satu sama lain lalu kembali meneruskan untuk memperhatikan pelajaran.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

"Nah, pertama kita lelehkan dulu coklatnya," ucap Momo sambil menghidupkan kompor. Masing-masing cokelat putih dan cokelat biasa berada di dalam panci.

Sementara Momo sedang menunggu coklatnya meleleh, Rukia menyiapkan cetakan-cetakan yang berbentuk love. Tak lama kemudian, coklatnya sudah meleleh, Momo pun segera menuangkan cokelatnya ke dalam cetakan. (Author gak tau bikin cokelat kayak gimana -_-")

"Nah, gampang kan bikin cokelat!" seru Momo.

"Nanti kalau cokelatnya sudah dingin bisa kau bawa pulang lalu di rumah bisa kau hias dulu, mungkin bisa kau tambahkan kata-kata seperti I LOVE YOU," tambah Momo.

Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat betapa antusiasnya Momo dalam menjodohkan dirinya dengan Ichigo. Walaupun dalam hati kecilnya, ia masih belum yakin Ichigo mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Rukia.."

"Hmm?"

"Menurutku, sepertinya Ichigo juga ada perasaan ke kamu."

"Eh?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir kan dia gak bisa menyatakan perasaannya ke kamu gara-gara ada janji itu."

"..."

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba suasana menjadi tegang.

"Makanya coba pikir-pikir lagi, Rukia.."

Sebelum Rukia dapat merespon, tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

_TING TONG_

"Wah wah sepertinya Romeo sudah menjemputmu, Juliet. Ayo cepat, jangan membuat Romeo menunggumu.." goda Momo. Suasana pun kembali mereda.

Rukia hanya bisa blushing sambil membungkus cokelatnya. Ia pun mengambil tasnya lalu berpamitan dengan Momo. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia menarik nafas dulu.

"Semoga berhasil besok!" bisik Momo.

Rukia pun membuka pintu dan menemukan Ichigo yang sedang bersender di dinding sambil memasukkan tangannya di kantung celananya. Ia sedang menoleh ke arah lain sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan kedatangan Rukia. Diam-diam, Rukia sangat mengagumi ketampanan Ichigo. Saking seriusnya memperhatikan Ichigo, Rukia tidak sadar kalau Ichigo sudah menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hei," panggil Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Membuat Rukia sedikit tersipu malu. Ia menutupinya dengan memalingkan mukanya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Y-ya.." jawab Rukia. Mukanya merah sekali.

"Ayo pulang kalau begitu," ucap Ichigo sambil berjalan.

Ichigo berjalan di depan sementara Rukia mengikutinya dari belakang. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo, Rukia mengamati punggung Ichigo yang lebar. Rukia yakin jika ia memeluk punggung itu rasanya pasti hangat. Namun, karena terlalu serius berpikir, Rukia tidak menyadari ada batu yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Ittai...!"

Ichigo segera menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Rukia yang jatuh terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil menghampiri Rukia dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Rukia. Ia mencoba berdiri namun ia jatuh.

Ichigo menarik kaki Rukia. "Sini biar kulihat," ucap Ichigo sambil mengamati kaki Rukia. Mukanya merona saat melihat Ichigo memegangi kakinya. "Tuh, lihat! Kakimu berdarah."

Ichigo melepaskan kaki Rukia pelan-pelan lalu ia memutar badannya. Ia berjongkok di depan Rukia dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Ayo naik!"

"Ehh? Untuk apa?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau ini kan habis jatuh. Bakalan kemalaman kita pulang jika kondisi kakimu seperti itu. Ayo cepat naik ke sini!"

Karena Rukia sudah capek dan ia malas berargumen dengan Ichigo, Rukia mengalah. Rukia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Ichigo dengan sedikit enggan. Ketika sudah merasa aman, Ichigo berdiri dan mulai berjalan. Rukia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo.

Rukia merasakan kehangatan punggung Ichigo. Rasanya seperti tidur di kasur yang paling hangat sedunia.

Lama kelamaan, Rukia merasa mengantuk. Awalnya ia mencoba menahannya karena ia masih ingin meresapi kehangatan punggung Ichigo. Namun, rasa kantuk itu mengalahkan segala-galanya. Akhirnya, Rukia pun menutup matanya dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Beberapa langkah lagi, Ichigo akan sampai ke rumah Rukia. Ia pun segera memanggil Rukia.

"Hey, Rukia.."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Rukia... hey.. kita sudah sampai.."

"Zzzzz..."

Kesabaran Ichigo habis juga. Ia segera bersiap untuk meneriakkan nama gadis itu sebelum menyadari kalau...

"Ruki..?" Ia tidak menyadari kalau Rukia tertidur di gendongannya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Rukia yang sangat damai dan... cantik. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya, Ichigo memutuskan untuk membawa sendiri Rukia ke rumahnya Rukia.

_Ting Tong!_

Clek!

Pintu pun dibuka dan memperlihatkan sosok perempuan yang mirip dengan Rukia.

"Lho Ichigo-kun?" Hisana, ibunya Rukia, menyapa Ichigo. "Ada apa?" tanya Hisana.

"Ehh.. ini tante.. Rukia.." Ichigo memutar punggungnya dan memperlihatkan Rukia yang tertidur di bahunya.

"Astaga Rukia! Ichigo-kun, ada apa dengan Rukia?" tanya Hisana histeris.

"Rukia baik-baik saja, tante. Ia hanya ketiduran. Tadi saat pulang, tiba-tiba ia terjatuh dan kakinya sedikit lecet. Daripada ia kesusahan berjalan, saya menawarkan untuk menggendongnya," jelas Ichigo dengan sopan. Kharisma seorang Kurosaki Ichigo memang tidak usah diremehkan.

"Wah.. kamu baik sekali ya Ichigo-kun.." Hisana memuji Ichigo. "Coba saja kalian pacaran pasti tante bakalan setuju dan tante yakin orang tuanya Ichigo juga akan setuju," ucap Hisana dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Misalkan kalian benar-benar pacaran setelah kalian lulus, tante ingin kalian segera tunangan dan melanjutkan sekolah ke luar negeri. Setelah studi kalian selesai, kalian akan kembali ke sini dan segera menikah. Kyaaa! Aku tidak sabar ingin segera menimang cucu," racau Hisana tidak jelas membuat Ichigo sedikit malu.

Jujur saja, ia belum pernah berpikiran yang menjurus ke arah 'sana' terhadap Rukia.

"Tante, saya permisi mau ke kamar Rukia dulu," ucap Ichigo sambil membuka sepatunya.

"Oh iya iya.. aduh maaf ya tante lupa jadi keterusan.." ucap Hisana sambil tersipu malu.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Pelan-pelan, Ichigo membaringkan tubuh Rukia di kasurnya. Ia memastikan Rukia masih tertidur dengan nyenyak saat ia membaringkan tubuhnya. Ichigo duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memandangi wajah Rukia.

Wajah itu sudah ia kenali selama bertahun-tahun... Entah mengapa tidak pernah baginya merasa bosan untuk memandangnya. Melihat ia tertawa... tersenyum... ia ingin terus memandanginya setiap detik, menit, jam, bahkan setiap hari jika ia bisa. Ia tidak tahu kapan ia mempunyai perasaan seperti protektif, keinginan untuk memilikinya bahkan mulai muncul dengan sendirinya.

Inikah yang disebut dengan cinta?

Pikirannya buyar saat ia melihat luka di lutut Rukia. Ia segera mengambil plester dan obat merah untuk mengobatinya. Pelan-pelan lututnya itu ia beri obat merah dan ditiupnya perlahan. Supaya Rukia tidak terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasakan perih. Setelah mengering, ia segera menempelkan plesternya.

Ichigo menyelimuti tubuh Rukia hingga pundaknya. Ia pun duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memandangi wajah porselen itu dengan mata ambernya. Di dalam hatinya, ia berharap apa yang dikatakan Hisana tadi bisa menjadi kenyataan. Sungguh, Ichigo berharap seperti itu.

Dengan hati-hati, ia meraih pipinya dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya. Betapa halusnya kulit itu selembut kain sutra. Tetapi karena takut mengganggu tidurnya, Ichigo menghentikan aksi mengelus pipi Rukia. Ia berdiri, memandang wajah itu sekali lagi lalu menunduk dan mencium kening Rukia. Sebelum ia pergi, ia menatap wajah Rukia untuk terakhir kalinya malam ini dan bergumam, "_Oyasumi nasai_, Rukia. Aku berharap... ucapan ibumu bisa menjadi kenyataan..."

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Keesokan harinya, Rukia bangun suara teriakan ibunya.

"Rukiaaa! Bangunn! Udah jam 7 kurang seperempat!" teriak Hisana memakai toa.

Rukia pasang muka 'WTH' dan langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi. 10 menit kurang 30 detik kemudian Rukia sudah keluar kamar mandi dengan baju seragam melekat di tubuhnya. Ia segera mengambil tasnya dan pamit ke orang tuanya tak lupa ia mengambil roti yang sudah disiapkan ibunya.

"Ma, Pa, Rukia berangkat ya! Dahh..!"

Sebelum Byakuya dan Hisana berbicara, pintu sudah ditutup dengan keras. Hisana hanya tersenyum dan Byakuya geleng-geleng kepala.

Rukia segera berlari ke sekolahnya sambil memakan rotinya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia juga memeriksa handphone, dompet, buku pelajaran, dan tak lupa cokelatnya.. Setelah merasa lengkap semuanya, ia mempercepat larinya.

_TIN TIN!_

Rukia menoleh ke belakangnya dan ada suara rem motor yang berbunyi.

"Perlu tumpangan, midget?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, kau tahu saja aku sedang telat. Aku numpang ya, Ichigo." ucap Rukia sambil menaiki jok belakang motor Ichigo.

"Pegang erat-erat ya."

1..2..3 Bruummmm...

"Kyaaa!" pekik Rukia sambil memeluk pinggang Ichigo. Ichigo malah tertawa menyeringai dan makin mengencangkan kecepatannya. Hal itu membuat Rukia semakin mengencangkan pelukannya di pinggang Ichigo dan tentu saja membuat seringai Ichigo semakin melebar seperti Hiruma (?)

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Akhirnya, 5 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di sekolah. Muka Rukia sudah pucat pasi sambil tetap memeluk pinggang Ichigo. Ia tidak mau turun jika Ichigo belum mematikan motornya. Ia tidak peduli pandangan-pandangan siswi yang tengah memandangi mereka dengan tatapan iri. Begitu Ichigo mematikan motornya, Rukia segera mencubit pinggang Ichigo.

"Argh! Sakit, Rukia!" rintih Ichigo.

"Itu hukumanmu, baka!" ucap Rukia sambil berdiri di depan Ichigo. Ia memalingkan mukanya untuk menutupi muka merahnya.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat wajah Rukia yang memerah. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan meraih wajah Rukia. Rukia kaget bukan main. Ia berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan mata Ichigo tetapi Ichigo menahannya. Jantungnya hampir lepas saat Ichigo menunduk dan mencium pipinya lembut.

Jika ia tidak mempedulikan kharismanya sebagai seorang ketua OSIS, Rukia yakin sekarang ia akan meleleh seperti cewek-cewek di shoujo manga. Ichigo ingin tertawa melihat muka Rukia yang semakin memerah. Tetapi ia tahan kalau tidak ingin dewi maut Karakura ini meledak amarahnya.

_Tiba-tiba..._

"Kurosaki-senpai!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Kyaaa!"

Teriakan para penggemarnya membuat Ichigo melepas ciumannya. Teriakan itu mulai terdengar dari jarak 100 meter. Ichigo sudah dapat mendengar beribu-ribu kaki yang sedang menuju ke tempatnya. Rukia menyadari akan bahaya dari para penggemar Ichigo di hari Valentine ini.

Rukia mulai panik. Ia bingung harus kemana. Ketika ia sedang sibuk berpikir tiba-tiba Ichigo segera menarik tangan Rukia dan menyeretnya untuk berlari. Melihat sang idola lari, para penggemarnya berteriak. Namun Ichigo tidak peduli dengan teriakan para penggemarnya. Hanya teriakan Rukia membuatnya tersadar.

"Hey Ichigo! Tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau ini! Kau kan tahu kakiku sakit. Malah mengajakku berlari. Dasar baka!" ucap Rukia sambil meringis memegangi lututnya.

Teriakan penggemar Ichigo mulai terdengar lagi. Mau Ichigo, mau Rukia, dua-duanya panik. Akhirnya, Ichigo berinisiatif untuk menggendong Rukia ala bridal style ke kelas mereka.

"Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turunkan aku!" teriak Rukia.

"Bodoh! Kita ini hampir telat tau! Sudah diam saja kau! Kalau tidak diam, nanti ku cium lho!"

Dan Ichigo berhasil membuat muka Rukia memerah untuk ketiga kalinya. Aksi kejar-kejaran pun dimulai. Ichigo sampai harus berlari mengitari lapangan, kantin, koridor, lab kimia, lab fisika, dan sampai ke aula. Aksi kejar-kejaran itu mulai mereda setelah Kenpachi-sensei membantu menghadang. Kenpachi-sensei berdiri di kepungan para fangirl itu dan melototi mereka satu per satu. Ia turut mengomeli para fangirl yang tak berdosa itu.

Sementara itu Ichigo masih berlari-lari. Ichigo bersyukur kelas mereka sudah ada di depan mata. Dengan napas yang hampir habis, Ichigo membuka pintu yang menampilkan Ochi-sensei yang sedang mengabsen.

"Ara~! Kurosaki dan Kuchiki! Habis dikejar ya?" tanya Ochi-sensei.

Rukia dan Ichigo mengangguk sambil terengah-engah.

"Waaahh... untung saja kalian sudah pacaran jadi kejar-kejarannya tidak seperti tahun kemarin," ucap Ochi-sensei asal.

Kedua insan itu melongo sebelum menyadari posisi Rukia yang masih ada di gendongan Ichigo. Dengan cepat, Rukia turun dan langsung berdiri sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Ichigo.

"Ohoho~ Tak usah ditutup-tutupi, sensei sudah tahu semuanya," ujar Ochi-sensei sambil nyengir kuda.

"Begini sensei, sebenarnya kami in-" sebelum Rukia dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ichigo sudah menyeret Rukia untuk duduk di bangkunya.

"Hei Ichigo! Memangnya kau tidak mau menjelaskan kepada Ochi-sensei?" tanya Rukia.

"Sudah diam saja! Ochi-sensei itu cuma bercanda tahu! Duduk sana!" perintah Ichigo kepada Rukia.

Ochi-sensei hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pasangan ini.

Melihat sensei mereka yang masih senyum-senyum melihat Rukia dan Ichigo, Ishida turun tangan. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan berkata, "Sensei, silahkan lanjutkan pelajarannya!"

Teguran Ishida membuat khayalan Ochi-sensei segera lenyap. Ochi-sensei menyengir kuda sambil meminta maaf. Dan pelajaran pun kembali berlangsung.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Ichigo sedang menikmati angin berhembus di atap sekolah. Sambil tiduran, ia menunggu Rukia untuk datang. Biasanya kalau istirahat, Ichigo dan Rukia suka datang ke sini. Sejak kelas 1, tempat ini dijadikan untuk 'mojok' bagi mereka berdua. Kadang-kadang Ichigo suka membawa gitar dan sering menyanyi bersama dengan Rukia. Lagu kesukaan mereka adalah 'Kiss Me dari The Cranberries'. Biasanya Rukia yang menyanyi dan Ichigo yang memainkan gitarnya.

Ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia segera berdiri dan tersenyum. Ia mengira yang datang itu adalah Rukia. Tetapi bukan, melainkan Nel.

"Nel? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ichigo heran. Senyumnya segera memudar.

"Kurosaki-kun... sebenarnya aku..." Nel berlari ke arah Ichigo dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kurosaki-kun! Terimalah aku!"

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Momo dan Rukia sedang berjalan ke arah tangga atas. Rukia masih bimbang antara memberi cokelatnya atau tidak kepada Ichigo. Namun, Momo tetap memberi semangat ke Rukia dan bersikeras untuk menyuruh Rukia mengutarakan perasaannya.

Mereka sudah sampai di belakang pintu. Momo memberi semangat kepada Rukia. Rukia menarik nafas, tangannya meraih knop pintu dan dibukanya. Ia masuk dengan senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ichigo! Ak-"

Ucapan Rukia terhenti saat melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Senyumnya segera memudar melainkan wajah shock yang terlukis di wajahnya sekarang.

Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang bukanlah yang diharapkan Rukia. Pemandangan laki-laki yang disukainya yang dipeluk wanita lain bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin dilihatnya. Hatinya hancur sekarang dan sangat sakit.

Ichigo segera melepas pelukan Nel dan memandang Rukia.

"R-rukia.."

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Maaf sudah mengganggu k-kalian... se-sebaiknya a-aku pergi dulu..." ucap Rukia terbata-bata.

Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera berlari ke luar.

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Momo. Ia mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi di sana. Namun, Rukia menahannya.

"Rukia?" tanya Momo lagi.

Rukia tidak menjawab. Tangannya yang tidak memegang cokelat mengepal. Air matanya mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Rukia segera berlari ke bawah tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Momo.

"Rukia tunggu!"

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

_**Hajimalgul geuraessuh**__**  
><strong>__**Mo reunchuk haebuhligul**__**  
><strong>_

_**(I shouldn't have done that,**__**  
><strong>__**I should have pretended not to know)**_**  
><strong>

Tes.

Tes.

Air mata Rukia mulai menetes satu persatu.

Seharusnya ia tidak datang ke situ.

_**Anbo ee neun guetchorom**__**  
><strong>__**Bohl soo obneun gotchorom nol ah yeh**__**  
><strong>__**Bo jee mal gul geuraetnah bwa**__**  
><strong>_

_**(Like I didn't see it,**_

_**Like I couldn't see it**__**  
><strong>__**I shouldn't have looked at you in the**__**  
><strong>__**first place)**_

Seharusnya ia tidak melihat itu.

Seharusnya ia tidak harus memberikan cokelat kepada Ichigo.

_****__**Domangchil gol geuraessuh**__**  
><strong>__**Motdeuleun chog geurolgol**_

_**Deut ji do mot ha neun chog**__**  
><strong>__**Deuleun suobneun gotchorom ah yeh nae sarang deut ji ahneul gol**__**  
><strong>_

_**(I should have run away**__**  
><strong>__**I should have pretended I wasn't**____**listening**__**  
><strong>__**Like I didn't hear it, like I couldn't hear**____**it**__**  
><strong>__**I shouldn't have heard your love in the**____**first place)**__**  
><strong>_

Seharusnya ia tidak mengikuti perkataan Momo untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Dari awal… seharusnya ia tidak harus menyukai Ichigo.

_**Maldo obshi sarangeul algae hago**__**  
><strong>__**Maldo obshi sarangeul naegae jugo**__**  
><strong>__**Sumgeol hana jo cha nol dam gaehae no kho**__**  
><strong>__**Ee rokhae do mang ga ni ka**_

_****__**Maldo obshi sarang ee nareul ddona**__**  
><strong>__**Maldo obshi sarangee na reul bo ryeo**__**  
><strong>__**Museun maleun halji damun eebi**__**  
><strong>__**Hon ja so nollan gotgata**__****_

_**Maldo obshi wa so**__**  
><strong>_

_**(Without a word, you made me know what love is**__**…  
><strong>__**Without a word, you gave me your love**__**…  
><strong>__**Made me fill myself with your every breath**__**  
><strong>__**Then you ran away**__**  
><strong>_

_**Without a word, love leaves me...**__**  
><strong>__**Without a word, love abandons me…**__**  
><strong>__**Wondering what to say next…**__**  
><strong>__**My lips were surprised**_

_****__**It came without a word)**_

Kenapa Ichigo membuat jantungnya selalu berdebar-debar?

Kenapa Ichigo membuatnya seperti tidak bisa bernafas jika berada di sampingnya?

Kenapa Ichigo membuat Rukia jatuh cinta kepadanya?

Dulu, Rukia tidak mau mengakui itu. Tetapi setelah ia melihat sinyal-sinyal yang Ichigo berikan, ia merasa bahwa Ichigo menyukainya juga. Setelah ia memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya, kenyataannya…

Ichigo sudah ada perempuan lain…

Ia sudah bersama dengan perempuan lain.. bukan dirinya..

Kenyataan itu membuat air mata Rukia keluar lebih deras. Ia tetap berlari tanpa arah sambil menangis, tidak peduli diperhatikan oleh siswa lain. Ia pun berhenti di depan gedung perpustakaan lama.

Segera diraihnya kunci gedung itu dan masuk ke dalam. Ia mengunci dirinya di dalam situ. Rukia menyenderkan badannya di pintu dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua tangannya. Ia menangis di sana sekeras-kerasnya. Mungkin ia memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak mempunyai pasangan di hari Valentine. Di saat, semua orang sedang melewati hari Valentine bersama kekasih, ia sendirian menerima kenyataan pahit. Mungkin sejak ia lahir, ia ditakdirkan hanya untuk menjadi teman Ichigo saja.

Hanya isakan tangisnya yang terdengar di ruangan yang gelap dan lembap itu. Sinar matahari pun hanya masuk lewat jendela yang tidak tertutupi koran. Dan lama-lama isakan itu pun berhenti.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Hari sudah berganti malam tetapi Rukia masih belum ditemukan. Ichigo sudah mencarinya ke seluruh tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Rukia tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ia sudah mencari ke toko binatang favorit Rukia, rumahnya, rumah Rukia, rumah Momo tetapi tetap saja tidak ada Rukia.

Ia sudah memutari sekolah sebanyak 10 kali dan Rukia tetap belum ditemukan. Ia tahu ia sudah membuat Rukia salah paham. Ia harus segera minta maaf kepadanya sekarang. Jika tidak, Rukia dan ia hanya akan menjadi teman selamanya! Ia tidak mau itu.

Berkali-kali ia sudah menelpon Rukia tetapi tidak dijawab. Ia sudah putus asa untuk mencari ke mana lagi. Ia pun berhenti di depan gedung perpustakaan lama dan duduk bersandar di pintunya. Ia bersumpah dalam hatinya, jika nanti ia menemukan Rukia, ia berjanji akan langsung memeluk Rukia erat-erat dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

.

Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya karena ia merasakan getaran di sakunya. Ia pun meraih ponselnya dan melihat nama Ichigo tertera di sana. Ia segera menekan tombol reject dan melihat suasana di sekitarnya.

_Sudah gelap rupanya._

Ia pun berdiri dan memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat dulu sebelum ia pulang. Ia tidak khawatir pulang malam karena orang tuanya sedang ke luar kota jadi ia tidak akan dimarahi jika ia pulang malam. Lagipula orang tuanya sudah memberikan kepercayaan kepada Ichigo untuk menjaga Rukia.

Ya, dulu Ichigo pernah berjanji akan selalu menjaga Rukia saat mereka masih SMP. Ichigo berjanji seperti itu karena Rukia pernah diganggu oleh laki-laki dikenal dan untungnya Ichigo datang di saat yang tepat. Karena kejadian itu, Rukia sempat depresi dan tidak mau mendekat dengan laki-laki lain. Untung saja Ichigo berhasil menghilangkan trauma itu dan berjanji kepada Byakuya untuk menjaga Rukia.

Mengingat hal-hal tentang Ichigo membuat kepala Rukia ingin meledak. Kenapa ia masih terus memikirkan Ichigo?

_Ayolah, Kuchiki Rukia. Kau harus bisa membiarkannya bersama perempuan lain! Ia sudah milik perempuan lain! Kau tidak boleh memikirkan ia lagi, Kuchiki Rukia! _

Rukia menelusuri rak buku dengan ujung jarinya. Dapat Rukia rasakan debu yang menebal di ujung rak itu karena sudah tidak terpakai selama berbulan-bulan.

Rukia berhenti di depan sebuah jendela yang menghadap ke taman belakang. Sinar bulan purnama masuk menyinari ruangan itu melewatinya.

Mengingat bulan purnama, membuat Rukia ingat bahwa hari ini adalah Valentine.

Tetapi ia masih sendirian…

Rukia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan memukul pipinya pelan supaya ia bisa lupa tentang Ichigo. Ia cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah pintu sebelum sebuah getaran di sakunya membuatnya berhenti.

Di raihnya segera ponselnya dan wajahnya mengkerut begitu melihat nama Ichigo tertera di layarnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Hallo..?"

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Ichigo sedang mencoba untuk menelpon Rukia lagi dan saat tersambung tiba-tiba panggilan terputus.

_Direject kah?_

Jika benar, Ichigo ingin meledak sekarang juga.

_Dasar midget! Beraninya mereject telponku! Awas saja kau cebol!_

Ichigo memaki-maki Rukia dalam hati. Tetapi ia harus tetap sabar sehingga ia menunggu sejenak. Di lihatnya langit, ternyata benar bulan purnama.

Andai saja, ia dan Rukia berciuman sekarang.

Mengingat Rukia lagi, membuat Ichigo semakin stress. Ia memijit nomor Rukia lagi dan meneleponnya.

_"Hallo..?"_

Tunggu dulu! Kok suaranya terasa dekat sekali? Tidak mungkin ia bermimpi sekarang. Jelas-jelas ia masih diluar. Ichigo masih menempelkan speaker ponselnya di telinganya dan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

Ichigo meloncat kaget begitu melihat pintu terbuka. Tetapi ia tambah kaget saat melihat seseorang keluar dari dalam sana.

"R-Rukia?"

"I-Ichigo?"

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Keduanya duduk bersebrangan di meja perpustakaan dan masih diam membisu. Keduanya tidak berkata apa-apa setelah mereka masuk ke sini.

"Kemana saja kau tadi?" tanya Ichigo memecah keheningan.

"Di sini," jawab Rukia.

"Kenapa kau dingin sekali menjawabnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Mau kujawab bagaimana lagi?"

"Apakah kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku begitu kau hilang?"

"Tidak. Lagipula, kenapa kau mengkhawatirkan aku? Khawatirkan saja, pacarmu si Nel itu."

_Rupanya ia masih marah._

"Dia bukan pacarku, Rukia."

"Kau bohong, Kurosaki. Sudah akui saja dia pacarmu, Kurosaki. Tidak usah bohong."

"Apa? Kurosaki? Kau kenapa, Rukia?"

Bukannya menjawab, Rukia malah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Ichigo membanting meja.

"Oh ya, maaf ya tadi mengganggu kalian berdua. Sepertinya kalian tadi asik sekali," ucap Rukia dengan sinis. Ia pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan.

BUM!

"CUKUP, RUKIA!"

Ichigo membanting meja. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Ichigo pun berdiri dan mencengkeram bahu Rukia dan mendorongnya ke jendela.

"Kenapa kau marah, Kuchiki? Apakah kau cemburu?"

"Cemburu? Mimpi kau, Kurosaki!"

"Aku tahu kau bohong, Rukia! Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, kan?"

"Apa buktinya?"

"Ini."

Mata Rukia terbelalak begitu melihat cokelatnya di tangan Ichigo. Ia melihat ke Ichigo yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Masih mau mengelak lagi, Rukia?"

Rukia terdiam.

"Aku tahu ini tulisanmu, jadi lebih baik kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu," ucap Ichigo sambil menaikkan dagu Rukia. Kini bibir mereka sudah sejajar dan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Napas Ichigo yang terasa di bibir Rukia membuat jantung Rukia berdebar-debar.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo mengecup pelan bibir Rukia dan melepaskannya kembali. Mata Rukia terbuka lebar karena aksi Ichigo tadi.

"Karena aku mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu Rukia…" bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia. Tangan Rukia menggenggam baju seragam Ichigo.

"Dan aku ingin melakukan ini dari dulu."

Ichigo pun langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Rukia dan mencium Rukia dengan seluruh nafsu yang sudah ia bendung dari dulu. Rukia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ichigo dan menarik Ichigo lebih dekat.

Ichigo menaruh tangannya di leher Rukia, memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Rukia mengeluarkan sedikit desahan ketika merasakan lidah Ichigo yang meminta masuk ke dalam.

Rukia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Ichigo masuk bermain-main dengan lidahnya. Rukia menahan kepala Ichigo untuk melepas ciuman mereka. Mereka berdua terengah-engah.

Ichigo mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Rukia dan menempelkan kepala Rukia di dadanya. Ia meraih salah satu tangan Rukia dan meletakkannya di jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Kau merasakan itu?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk. Ichigo menempelkannya tangannya di dada Rukia dan merasakan jantung Rukia yang berdetak kencang sepertinya.

Rukia mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Ichigo sementara Ichigo meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Rukia.

"Semoga ini akan abadi," ucap Rukia.

"Hmm?"

"Legenda itu."

"Ooh.. rupanya kau percaya itu?"

"Tidak juga, tetapi apa salahnya?"

Ichigo tersenyum dan membalik tubuh Rukia. Ia memeluk Rukia dari belakang.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kuchiki Rukia," ucap Ichigo. Lalu ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kurasa aku mencintaimu, Kuchiki Rukia."

Dunia Rukia terasa berhenti. Setidaknya Rukia yang merasa begitu. Di kepalanya hanya tersisa gema dari kata-kata yang Ichigo ucapkan tadi.

Rukia meraih tangan Ichigo dan menggenggamnya erat lalu berkata, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo menolehkan kepala Rukia ke arahnya dan mencium keningnya dengan mata tertutup. Begitu dalam perasaan yang ia pendam kepada Rukia.

Ichigo melepas ciumannya dan menatap mata Rukia. Violet bertemu dengan amber dan senyum menyelinap di bibir mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak berbicara apalagi bergerak Tatapan mata mereka mempunyai kekuatan tersendiri.

"Kurasa setelah kita lulus, aku ingin kita bertunangan," ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" ucap Rukia bingung.

"Lalu kita melanjutkan perguruan tinggi dan setelah selesai menikah."

"M-Menikah?"

"Ya, dan kita akan buat banyak anak."

"Ichigo!"

.

.

~ The End ~

Akhirnya selesai juga.. *guling2 di kasur*

Setelah 2 bulan ditahan-tahan publishnya akhirnya jadi juga dipublish… Gomen ya, walaupun udah telat Valentinenya tetapi mudah-mudahan reader suka. Trus mau nanya, pilih Jadi Cowok atau Love is Troublesome yang dilanjutin duluan? Trus cara yang bagus buat nyiksa yang bagaimana?

Lalu ada yang mau jelasin gak tentang IchiRuki day? Jujur, author masih agak bingung, mohon bantuannya ya senpai… *smile*

Dan jangan lupa review!


End file.
